The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to remote control of rotary-wing aircraft, and more particularly to a portable control system for rotary-wing aircraft load management.
Often it is desirable to provide remote, portable control of an aircraft. Existing ground control stations for unmanned aircraft employ bulky ground control stations including humvees and man wearable equipment. These systems, for a re-supply operation, for example, require the pick-up zone and receiving zone operators to have dedicated systems. It would be beneficial to provide a ground control system using a more ubiquitous control interface to facilitate and simplify remote control of aircraft, and in particular rotary-wing aircraft load management.